The present invention relates to a leaf spring suspension and, more particularly, to an apparatus of providing alignment between the spring and the axle housing to a vehicle mainframe.
Various conventional vehicle suspensions include a leaf spring fabricated from a series of superimposed steel leaves. Steel leaf springs may be disadvantageous because they are relatively heavy, noisy, and subject to corrosion.
Each leaf spring is typically located adjacent a longitudinal vehicle frame rail underneath the body of a truck or trailer chassis.
Manufactures of trailers in use of trailers have founded the difficult to make exact alignment between the axle of the vehicle and the trailer frame.
If this alignment is not correct then the trailer may pull sideways which could create excessive wear. In the past to correct this problem, the spring pad was physically removed, the axle was realigned to the frame and a replacement spring pad was welded in place.